


Elk Hunt

by Emimar



Series: Tolkien Twitter RP Shorts [1]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emimar/pseuds/Emimar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little something I've been doing on the twitter rp and it's turned into such a long piece, that I decided to put it on here. I may post other bits and pieces if I think they are good enough. Please be warned, though. This is my writing when it's been unedited, first draft, usually and hasn't had as much care taken over it than I usually do with my fan fic.</p><p>It's got Kili in it, along with a war pig, and a warg. I'll explain about the warg at another time. It's just a bit of fun, really. I don't like it when sometimes I can write nice pieces and interactions and they get lost amongst other things, so I probably be doing this thread as a way to preserve them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elk Hunt

“The weather is fine today. Just right for an elk hunt.”

He grabs his bow and quiver, before heading down to the sties where the war pigs are kept and goes to Heidi’s sty. The sow is delighted to see her owner and is all too glad to allow him to get her ready for an outing.

“Good Heidi.” He pats the sow on her back before leading her out into the forests that adorned the mountain side. He mounts her and heads off at speed in the direction of Mirkwood, the best hunting grounds for elks in this part of Middle-earth.

On his way, he is joined by Lynd’s warg. Heidi is not too happy about his presence to begin with, but once she realises that Kili is at ease with and accepts the beast, she accepts him too, albeit in a grumpy fashion.

Khajima lopes ahead of them, seemingly tiredless, and once they get to the treeline, he begins to scent the ground in a vigorous manner,searching for the scent of game. Kili brings Heidi to a halt and scratches her head between her ears and watches the warg as he searches the ground.

Khajima lets out an excited bark as he finds an interesting scent to follow, wags his tail and lopes off after his prey.He kicks Heidi with his heels to get her to move, which causes her to let out a rather disgruntled grunt, before she trots after him.

Following the scent of game, Khajima goes deeper into Mirkwood forest, on silent feet, while Heidi crashes through the undergrowth flattening bushes and leaving deep piggy footprints in the soft mud. Kili has to duck low to avoid being hit on the head by low lying branches.

Khajima pauses to sniff the air more closely. His head goes down and his body stiffens. He starts to creep forward. Seeing that he’s slowed down, he brings Heidi to a halt and dismounts. It’s better that she stays where she is and he goes forward alone so that the sow doesn’t alert the game to their presence. He checks the direction of the wind, but he should have put his trust in the warg, for he was more sensitive to the movements of game than he ever would be, but old habits die hard and he does not forget the survival lessons that Dwalin and his uncle imparted on him and Fili when they resided in the Blue Mountains.

Khajima stalks forward, as a collie would when eying sheep and Kili picks his way carefully through the bushes, his bow in hand in preparation to shoot the elk. Some distance ahead, the sound of leaves rustling reaches his ears, and Khajima disappears out of sight. Carefully, guessing that Khajima is getting close to his prey, he takes an arrow out of his quiver so that he is ready to load up his bow. He moves as stealthily as he can through the undergrowth, but he knows that he must be making noise which is incredibly loud to the forest creatures.He parts tall ferns that screened the forest elk from view only a few moments before. He wonders where Khajima has got to for there seems to be no sign now of the warg.The stag raises his head and looks around him, skittishly. He senses that there is danger somewhere in the woods nearby.He watches the elk, and wonders if he could go through with putting an arrow in the beast. He slowly loads and arrow to his bow and takesaim.He pulls back on his bow string and as he just about to let it go, Khajima barks and runs towards the elk, sending the stag running off.

“Blast it! Stupid warg!”

He hears lots of crashing and grunting coming from the direction where he left Heidi and he runs back to where he left her, to find the battle swine engaged in a fight with the elk, with Khajima, stood, hackles raised and growling nearby. The elk charges at the warg, and, with antlers lowered, barges into him and flips him into the air. Khajima yelps out in pain at the impact and when he lands on the ground, lies stunned, whimpering in pain.

Heidi paws at the ground, gouging deep furrows in the earth and snorts angrily at the elk. Squealing, the war pig runs at the elk and sinks her tusks into the elk’s right foreleg. Kili’s concerned about the state of Khajima, but he knows that the crazed elk must be dealt with before Heidi is hurt by the beat, so he ignores the warg’s plight, for now.

While Heidi and the elk are fighting, he takes a bow to his arrow and aims it at the elk. It's a difficult shot because the animals are constantly changing their positions and he's in danger of shooting the wrong creature. Heidi has quite a temper on her and is more aggressive than the warg.

The elk, much larger than the war pig, tosses Heidi to one side with his antlers. The sow squeals in pain and the elk, seeing the dwarf lowers his rack, and charges at him. Kili scrambles out of the way, dropping his bow so he can gain the safety of a nearby tree. The elk stops underneath the tree and, looks up at the dwarf, snorting aggressively.

He hears a loud crack as wood is split in two when the elk stomps on his bow. He swears in Khuzdul, wondering what his next move should be.

Khajima, clearly in pain, but unwilling to give up, gets to his feet and pounces on the elk, sinking his teeth into the elk's hide and tearing.

Snorting and grunting her displeasure at being tossed aside, Heidi scrambles up and runs at the elk from the other side. She ignores the warg, and attacks the elk with her tusks.

While the elk is distracted, he climbs down out of the tree. The elk, injured by the warg and the war pig, is weakened by the loss of blood from their attacks and flops forward on its chest and that's when Kili, unsheathing his hunting knife, takes the opportunity to put the elk out of its misery.


End file.
